


Ночной дожор

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: История о том, как Джей-Джей возвращается домой.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Ночной дожор

Вернувшись ночью домой после удачно закрытого дела, Джей-Джей тихо, чтобы не разбудить мальчиков и мужа, крадётся на кухню. От еды в самолете отказалась, а до утра не протянет — желудок обиженно бурчит, оставленный без внимания.

Подсвечивая телефоном, Джей-Джей подходит к холодильнику. Аккуратно открывает дверцу и осторожно передвигает продукты. Достаёт свой любимый йогурт, но хочется чего-то ещё. Осторожно берет с нижней полки яблоко и довольная идёт к раковине, поставив йогурт на стол.

Оставляет телефон рядом, переключает кран и под слабой струей моей фрукт. Джей-Джей думает о том, что стоит проснуться раньше мужа и детей, чтобы приготовить им банановые панкейки. Она улыбается своей идее, выключает воду и тянется к бумажному полотенцу. Как назло, экран телефона гаснет, и Джей-Джей в кромешной темноте пытается нащупать смартфон. Вместо этого она задевает рукой деревянную дощечку, и кухню сотрясает от грохота.

— Мамочка приехала! — Джей-Джей слышит приглушенный радостный вопль сына и, улыбнувшись, наконец включает на кухне свет.


End file.
